Petites Réflexions ou Le Pourquoi du Comment
by Zangyaku-sama
Summary: Naruto vient d'être rejeté une fois de plus par Sasuke et se demande pourquoi il existe...


**Titre : Petites réflexions ou Le Pourquoi du comment**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas… Il appartient à Masashi Kishimoto !**

**Résumé : Naruto se demande pourquoi il existe… Je suis folle, il est fou…**

**Note : Cette « chose » a été écrite d'après l'un des cauchemars que j'ai pu faire l'une de ses nuits, où rien ne bouge, tout est calme, un peu trop calme…**

* * *

**Petites Réflexions ou Le Pourquoi du comment**

* * *

Des vrais amis ?

Je n'en ai pas, ou alors je ne m'en rends pas compte.

Pourquoi ?

Aucune idée.

Je n'arrive pas à les cerner.

Ça m'est insupportable.

Je préfère couper les liens tout de suite.

Ça évitera que mon cœur ne se brise encore plus.

C'est plus pratique.

De l'égoïsme.

La confiance ?

C'est un mot complètement abstrait.

Dans mon vocabulaire ?

Il n'existe pas.

Confiance.

Méfiance.

C'est du pareil au même.

La confiance ne cherche qu'à vous happer pour mieux vous briser.

La méfiance, elle, vous aide à vous protéger et vous ne risquez rien.

Avec la confiance, on est vite déçu.

Avec la méfiance, on ne peut pas être complètement déçu.

C'est impossible.

La confiance, ce n'est rien.

Juste un mot joli.

Employé par un tas de gens, qui eux-mêmes sont complètement naïfs.

Voilà, confiance rime avec naïveté.

Tandis que méfiance rime avec…

Je n'arrive pas à trouver un qualificatif.

J'ai toujours vécu dans la méfiance.

Le seul jour où je me suis abandonné à la confiance, ce jour-là,

Mon cœur s'est brisé en deux.

Puis petit à petit en un amoncellement de minuscules morceaux indiscernables.

Mon cœur ?

Un puzzle à reconstituer.

Pourtant personne n'y arrivera.

Pas même moi.

Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance ?

LA question.

LA réponse.

C'est tout simplement pour me protéger de tout le monde.

Pourquoi ne jamais montrer ses sentiments ?

Même réponse, pour me protéger des personnes.

Mais alors pourquoi vouloir toujours être protégé ?

C'est comme ça.

Ma vie n'est rythmée que sur ça.

Attention, là, tu te dévoiles de trop.

Attention, ton cœur commence à trop gonfler de gentillesse.

Eloigne-toi.

Ou tu vas souffrir.

Attention, tu es trop préoccupé par cette personne.

Attention.

Attention.

J'en ai marre.

Tout le monde ment.

Entre mensonge et vérité, il n'y a qu'un mince voile pour la réalité.

La vérité ?

C'est aussi un beau mot, tout comme confiance.

Pourquoi tout le monde ment ?

Pourquoi personne n'est vraiment sincère ?

On l'apprend vite à ses dépens quand quelqu'un nous ment.

Et ce jour-là, tu te brises.

Ton cœur se brise.

Je n'ai jamais dévoilé ma vraie personnalité.

C'est une forme de mensonge.

Donc je mens continuellement.

Je n'aime pas me dévoiler.

Ça me protège des autres.

Ça protège les autres.

De quoi ?

De mes angoisses perpétuelles.

Ils n'ont donc pas à s'inquiéter pour moi.

Ça ne sert à rien.

Aucun être vivant sur terre n'a le droit d'être malheureux à ma place.

Si j'ai le cœur brisé, c'est que j'ai fait quelque chose pour le mériter.

Par contre, les personnes peuvent me laisser souffrir à leur place.

Si ça leur fait du bien.

C'est presque un peu égoïste de dire ça comme ça.

Personne n'a le droit de s'inquiéter pour moi.

Mais apparemment, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour eux.

Même si je souffre de leurs malheurs.

A croire que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur.

Tout me tombe dessus, d'un coup.

On ne me laisse jamais le temps de me relever que déjà, un autre fardeau me tombe sur les épaules.

Ça fait mal mais je le cache.

Apparemment très bien.

Personne ne m'a demandé un jour si je n'en avais pas marre d'exister.

Exister juste pour soulager les autres de leurs angoisses.

De leurs souffrances perpétuelles.

Je n'existe que pour ça.

C'est malheureux de dire ça.

Mais c'est la stricte vérité.

Tout le monde a essayé de me remonter le moral.

Me dire :

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous, on t'aime.

Peut-être m'aimez-vous.

Mais un jour, je vous empêcherais de voler de vos propres ailes.

Juste pour ne pas être seul.

Et là, vous me direz :

Maintenant, ça suffit, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre à embêter.

Et à partir de là, mon cœur ressemblera à un puzzle mille pièces et plus.

Mon cœur n'est qu'un jouet entre les mains de tyrans.

Ils en font ce qu'ils veulent.

Et moi, je reste là, à me dire que ce n'est rien.

Que ça passera.

C'est passé tellement d'autres fois !

Pourquoi pas encore une dernière ?

Qu'un jour, tout ça s'arrêtera.

Oui, un jour.

Mais cette entité impalpable est tellement éloignée du présent.

Les sentiments ?

Quel est ce mot ?

Est-on vraiment capable d'éprouver des sentiments envers une personne ?

Ne se voile-t-on pas la face en se disant, dans le monde, il y aura au moins une personne qui m'aimera ?

Je trouve que si.

Pour tout le monde, dévoiler ses sentiments c'est si facile.

Trop facile, même, pour être vraiment sincère.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à dire je t'aime à quelqu'un.

Ça m'est trop dur.

Peut-être que la personne en face de moi ne me croira pas sincère !

Alors pourquoi dévoiler ses sentiments si c'est pour que l'autre les rejette ?

Notre monde est vraiment trop compliqué.

On a tous un problème a réglé avec quelqu'un.

Un problème plus ou moins difficile.

Une personne plus ou moins proche.

On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas se soucier du regard des autres.

Mais qui ne s'est jamais demandé si ses amis ne seraient pas choqués ?

Qui ne s'est jamais demandé ce que penseraient les autres en le/la voyant ?

C'est tellement compliqué de plaire à tout le monde

Mais pourquoi plaire à tous le monde, me demanderez-vous ?

Pour de la reconnaissance ?

Pour de l'amour ?

De l'amitié ?

De la haine ?

Qu'importe !

Il faut juste qu'on me remarque.

Que l'on m'accepte telle que je suis.

Et pas comme on aimerait que je sois.

Car je ne serais jamais quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien que j'ai essayé par tous les moyens.

C'est quasiment impossible.

On ne peut pas être comme les autres !

Mais ça personne ne le comprends vraiment.

Pourquoi vouloir toujours ressembler aux autres ?

Juste pour ne pas être rejeté !

Mais personne n'est mort d'avoir essuyé un rejet, me direz-vous !

Je suis amplement d'accord avec vous.

Mais qui n'a jamais eu peur d'être rejeter par ses semblables ?

QUI !

Et puis être rejeté, c'est très dur !

Personne n'en est mort pourtant !

Je sais !

Je sais !

Mais c'est très dur de se reconstruire après une multitude de rejets.

On ne croit plus en les sentiments d'une personne.

Même si celle-ci est sincère au plus profond d'elle-même !

On n'arrive plus à distinguer amour et haine !

Amour et Haine, deux entités pourtant très différentes !

Tout ça est très dur.

Tout le monde dit, la différence, c'est bien !

Mais dès qu'on diverge un peu de la « norme », on nous hu.

On nous isole.

On nous parle méchamment.

On nous brise le cœur pour mieux nous briser totalement ensuite.

Personne n'est parfait.

Tout le monde le sait.

Personne n'y croit.

Il faut toujours être au-dessus des autres.

Etre LE meilleur ou alors on ne vaut rien.

Le mot perfection.

Mais qu'appelle-t-on quelqu'un de parfait ?

S'est-on déjà posé cette question ?

* * *

Je crois que le jour où j'ai écrit « cette chose », j'aurai mieux fait de rester couchée… Maintenant, je pense qu'il va falloir que j'aille voir un psy parce que là c'est franchement grave de faire des cauchemars et d'écrire des trucs comme ça après ^^

Promis, je ne dors plus… Enfin je pense que c'est mort pour ce coup-là ^^

Une petite review? c'est pas dur, y'a juste à appuyer sur le bouton ^^

Zangyaku-sama


End file.
